Candy Hearts
by ElementLegend
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in L.A., and that can only mean one thing for the ace attorneys and assistants: valentines! Ten people, ten valentines each. Because Valentine's Day last longer than just the 14th of February. (Variation 4, 100 Themes) (JFA-T&T)
1. Blink

**_I love Valentine's Day, don't you? It's really just a happy day to tell all your friends, family, and your "special someone" (if you have one) how much they mean to you. 100 valentines, 100 themes, 10 valentine receivers. Enjoy! - ElementLegend_**

* * *

Lana blinked. She didn't usually get any valentines, and this year, she had gotten _ten_.

_I wonder who they're from, _Lana thought as she opened the first one.

The first one said, "Because you were there for me, because you were nice..." Lana opened the card. "'You deserve some sugar and spice'?! Who writes this stuff?" Lana thought out loud. "'Ms. Skye, thank you for being so nice to me. Here's a sugar packet and a packet-ful of ginger for your tea you have every morning. Happy Valentine's Day! - Gumshoe.' Well, I think someone's getting a five dollar raise soon..." Lana smiled to herself. She then started to make herself some tea with sugar and ginger in it.

Just how she liked it.

* * *

_**Wow...this was short...Unfortunately, all of the themes will be about this short, probably. Anyway, please review if you want to tell me how I'm doing! Thanks! - ElementLegend**_


	2. Wedding

Pearl was daydreaming of Phoenix and Maya's wedding in bed when Phoenix rapped on her bedroom door.

"Is that you, Mystic Maya?" Pearl asked. Phoenix poked his head in. "Oh, it's just you, Mr. Nick."

"Well, I've got a special delivery for you, Pearls," Phoenix said, walking into the young girl's room. "Here you go." Phoenix handed Pearl a small, heart-shaped bag. She opened the bag, and inside, found a small, furry, pink teddy bear, and a card that said: "To Pearls: Have a happy Valentine's Day! Love, Mr. Nick."

"Mr. Nick...what about Mystic Maya's valentine?"

"She's...still asleep."

"Oh. Well, thank you, Mr. Nick!" Pearl said, hugging Phoenix.

"You're welcome, Pearl."

* * *

**_Of course Pearl and Maya live with Phoenix! They don't have anyone else to rely on, considering Mia's dead, Misty's gone, Morgan's in jail, and we have no clue about Maya and Pearl's dads. So yes, that's my explanation for why they live together. Hope you enjoyed this! Maybe post a review? -ElementLegend_**


	3. Fantasy

Gumshoe thought he was in the middle of a fantasy story, where the good detective always got what he deserved. But there it was.

He had gotten a thirty dollar raise.

Gumshoe _had_ given all of the prosecutors in the Prosecutor's Office valentines, but he didn't do it to kiss up to them! He did it because he wanted all of them to have a happy Valentine's Day...

"So you noticed, Detective?" Gumshoe turned around to see the Chief Prosecutor, Lana Skye, behind him.

"Ms. Skye...you did this?"

"Of course. You gave me such a nice valentine, so why not?" Gumshoe hugged Lana.

"Thank you so much!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Gumshoe."


	4. Lock and Key

Edgeworth had finally gotten back from his trip yesterday. He had gotten a cold reception when he got back to the Prosecutor's Office, especially from his adoptive little sister, Franziska Von Karma, which he thought was strange. _Definitely not looking forward to seeing her today...Wait, isn't today...Valentine's Day?_

When Miles walked up to his office, and found the door open, he was not happy. _My office was supposed to be under __lock and key__. How is my office door __open__?!_

He walked in, and there, looking for a place to put a heart-shaped box and note, was his little sister, Franziska.

"You have ten seconds to explain, Franziska."

"What do you want, Miles Edgeworth?"

"You could have just treated me nicely and given me a hug for Valentine's Day."

"I know," Franziska said, hugging him. "Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

_**Okay...this isn't exactly the best writing ever...But it's still good, right? Anyway, thanks for reading, and leave a review if you liked it! Next time: it's MayaxPhoenix! - ElementLegend**_


	5. Heart

Maya looked at Phoenix, then looked at the heart-shaped valentine, then back again.

"Nick...that's really sweet...the valentine, I mean," Maya said.

"Well...you mean a lot to me, Maya," Phoenix shrugged.

"Aww! Just as I thought! You really ARE Mystic Maya's "special someone"!" Pearl chimed in.

"P-P-Pearly..." Maya blushed."It isn't like that with me and Nick, you know..."

"That's right, Pearls," Phoenix said. "But..." The defense attorney proceeded to hug Maya.

"Just because we're not romantic with each other, doesn't mean I don't love her with all my heart!"

"That's so sweet, Nick!" Maya said, hugging him back.

* * *

**_Alright! It's true - even if they don't love each other romantically, they still love each other like brother and sister! Next up: PearlxMaya! - ElementLegend_**


	6. Poison

_**I don't know how I got this theme to work, but...I did. Enjoy! - ElementLegend**_

* * *

"I made you a flower bouquet, Mystic Maya! Happy Valentine's Day!" Pearl smiled.

"Aww, thanks, Pearly!" Maya said, accepting the flowers. "What types of flowers are in here?"

"Well...daisies, roses, tulips, morning glory, and one that's called o-le-and-r. But it's spelled o-l-e-a-n-d-e-r, which is weird."

"Um...aren't oleander poisonous though?" Phoenix asked. "I may not know how to identify it, but I know it's poisonous."

"Poison or no poison, that's a really sweet gift, Pearly! I'll go put this in a vase."

"Yay!" Pearl smiled. Maya elbowed Phoenix.

"What?"

"Don't ruin Valentine's Day for her!"


	7. Fairy

**_At first, I had difficulty with this one. But I figured it out. Here's some MayaxPearl for you all! - ElementLegend_**

* * *

"Hold on, Pearly, let me get your valentine..." Maya said.

"Okay!" Pearl smiled.

"Nick, where did you put that thing with the Pink Princess on it that I gave you?"

"Wait, that was the _Pink Princess_?! I thought it was a fairy!" Phoenix said, receiving a glare from Maya. "I put it under the lamp."

"Well excuse me for not being able to draw!" Maya said, grabbing the card under the lamp, and a chocolate box hidden behind Charley. "Here you go, Pearly!"

Pearl read the card. "'Have a samurai-worthy Valentine's Day! I love you, Pearly! Hope you enjoy the chocolates! Love, Maya.' Thank you, Mystic Maya!" Pearl said, hugging Maya.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Pearly!"

* * *

**_Sorry I haven't updated this in a while! I've got another theme finished that'll be published pretty soon after this one, so keep a look out! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! - ElementLegend_**


	8. Panties

**_This was hard to write because I'm not doing anything from AJ. But it still ended well, so I hope you enjoy it! -ElementLegend_**

* * *

"I got you a valentine too, Nick!" Maya said. "Hmm...let me get it from my panty drawer."

"Your...your panty drawer?! My _valentine_ was in a girl's _panty drawer_?!" Phoenix yelled.

"Aww, come on, Nick! Don't get your _panties_ so up in a wad!" Maya said from her bedroom. She then came out and handed Phoenix a box.

"Open it up, Mr. Nick!" Pearly said. And he did.

Inside was a light pink shirt that said, "I love spirit mediums" with love being represented by a heart with a green magatama in it.

"Um...thank you...?"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Nick!" Maya said.


End file.
